


Sleepless

by empress_ofdesire



Series: The Quarantine Saga [3]
Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Pat loves titties, Smooching, UNPROTECTED PIV SEX but let’s say that there is NO chance of reader getting pregnant, a hint of sub!Paterson, allusions to covid shutdowns, oral (receiving), praise kink on both sides!, simultaneous orgasms?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofdesire/pseuds/empress_ofdesire
Summary: You and Paterson decide to try and wear you out enough to fall asleep.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson) & You, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Series: The Quarantine Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745620
Kudos: 10





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time for part 3 of the Quarantine Saga - some sweet vanilla time with our soft boy Pat! If you’d like a refresher on bumblebee (reader) and Pat’s life, do check out my introduction to Paterson’s universe on my tumblr (empress-ofdesire)!

You yawn, rubbing your eyes with one hand as you flip the page of your book to a new chapter. Maybe you’re finally getting sleepy enough to try laying in bed again. You squint at the clock hanging on the opposite wall. 1:48. You’ve been propped up on the couch reading for going on two hours. With a sigh you lean back into the cushion supporting your head and place the open book over your face. 

“Can’t sleep, bumblebee?” 

Paterson’s voice, soft as it may be, seems to come out of nowhere and you jump with surprise, your book falling to the floor. You do a slight double take when you shift on the couch to get a look at him. He’s leaning in the doorway connecting the kitchen and the living room in his tee shirt and boxers, cupping a bowl of cereal in one hand. 

“When did you . . .” You motion lazily to the bowl in his hand as you sit up to stretch with another yawn.

“I came through a little while ago, but you were nose deep in your book so you didn’t notice,” Pat chuckles and makes his way across the little room to sit down next to you. 

“Well it’s really good,” You mumble, nuzzling into his shoulder. Paterson kisses the top of your head before spooning the last bite of his cereal into his mouth. “I take it you couldn’t sleep either?” 

He shakes his head and sets the bowl down on the coffee table in front of the couch. “I’m glad to be home with you right now, but all this stuff has thrown off my - my -” He waves his hands a little searching for the right word. 

“Adorably specific sleep schedule?” You suggest, swiveling your neck so you can look up at him. Pat smiles and presses another kiss to your head, breathing in the sweet smell of your shampoo. You snake your arms around his torso to cuddle the two of your bodies closer together. 

It’s true that isolating together in your little house has been messing with both of your sleeping patterns. The library closed down with the wave of government buildings, but the buses kept running. Paterson decided it might be best to just take some time off and keep you company so he cashed in every vacation day that he’d never taken in his years of driving. And much as you appreciate getting all this time with him, losing the rhythm of your daily lives has been difficult. 

You both miss your jobs. You know that Pat misses going to Doc’s every evening. He knows that you miss weekly trips to your favorite cafe and bookshop. Recently he had found you snoring on the sofa early one morning with a book on your chest, having never come to bed the night before. You were finding falling asleep in bed more and more difficult as your mind wouldn’t shut up enough to let you drift off peacefully. 

“Do you think you can try to come back to bed and sleep tonight, sweet bee?” Paterson noses at the side of your head, peppering your scalp with little kisses. 

You sigh. All week you’ve been feeling tired, but it’s more of a heaviness than sleepiness. Even after trying to slow your brain down by reading you’re not sure that you’d be able to fall asleep when your head hits the pillow. Then an idea hits you. 

Shifting yourself to sit up and face Paterson, you place one hand on his thigh ever so softly. “Maybe . . . we could try something other than reading to make me sleepy?” You do your best to keep your tired eyes large and innocent and alluring. Pat quirks an eyebrow up at you and seems to be biting back a smile. His gaze darts down to your hand and quickly back up to your face. 

“And what - um - what other activity did you have in mind, bumblebee?” He asks, moving a hand up to gently tuck a stray strand of hair back from your face. 

You feel yourself blush a bit at his touch. No matter how long the two of you have been together, something about being close to Paterson sends butterflies to your stomach and warmth to your cheeks. 

Using the hand resting on Pat’s inner thigh for leverage, you swing yourself up and around to straddle his lap. You press your forehead to his so that your noses brush lightly against each other. 

“I was thinking . . . something like this?” You whisper, and even as the final word leaves your mouth, Pat’s lips crash into yours. 

You place your arms on his shoulders, threading your hands through the hair on the back of his head. Pat groans into your mouth when you grind your hips on his crotch. You can already feel him swelling and hardening under his boxers. He practically mewls when you roll your hips again and slip your tongue into his mouth. Pat’s hands slide along your thighs to your ass, gently cupping and squeezing your flesh as they go. 

“Hold on tight,” He murmurs against your lips, hands moving up to the small of your back. 

With a grunt, Pat stands up, still holding onto you. Jesus you forget how big he is sometimes. You wrap your legs around his waist as he makes his way down the hall to the bedroom. All the while you kiss and nip at his neck and ears, relishing in the sound of his ragged breathing. 

He stumbles into the darkened bedroom and gingerly lays you on the bed. From the instant you unraveled your feet from his waist you began unbuttoning your pajama shirt. Pat tugs his own tee shirt over his head and hops onto the bed to hover above you. 

For a moment you just stare at each other as your eyes adjust to the pure darkness of the room. Both of your shirts lay discarded, yet the warmth radiating from your bodies keeps you from feeling cold. You notice Pat’s gaze flick down to your exposed breasts quickly and you give him a subtle nod. 

Immediately he lowers himself down and his mouth latches on to your left nipple. You gasp and writhe as he sucks and nibbles at your pebbly flesh while his right hand moulds and squeezes at your other breast. He hums with pleasure, the vibrations causing your back to arch into him. With a soft pop! Pat pulls his mouth off of you to switch sides. 

“Pat - baby, please I need - oh god - I need more,” You can feel yourself dripping through your thin sleepshorts and your clit aches for attention. “Need - need you.” 

Placing a final tender kiss to your sternum, Paterson runs his hand down your torso, lightly, teasingly, tracing out abstract swirls. He glides delicately over your mound and you shove your head into the pillows when his fingertip brushes your clit. 

“Is that okay, bumblebee?” Pat whispers, slinking his finger up and down your slit to coat it in your silky wetness. 

You nod vigorously through short little moans as Paterson crawls down to the edge of the bed. He nestles himself comfortably between your legs, gently spreading them apart to accommodate his large form. All the while he doesn’t cease the soft strokes of your clit. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He breathes, slipping a single finger into your hot core. “So beautiful, and so wet.” That last word comes out like a cross between a groan and a plea, and he’s not lying. There’s a slick squelching sound when Pat begins to pump his finger in and out. It feels so good to finally have him inside you, and he feels your body relax to his touch.

“Pat?” You pant, “An - ohh - another please?” He obliges, removing his first finger to lube up the second before pressing them both back into your center. You keen and your back arches up to meet them. “Oh god, Pat, baby, yes, fuck, you’re so good,” Your words are breathy and heated, and you gasp when the pads of his fingers find that special ridged spot. 

He feels your walls clench and it spurs him on. God he’s even panting himself, breathes coming raggedly and hot. You know he loves pleasing you and based on the sounds you’re making, he’s doing a bang up job. Pat reaches down with his opposite hand to brush over your clit with his thumb while pistoning in and out of you with his fingers. 

“Fuck, bumblebee, you’re so beautiful like this,” He grunts, licking his lips as his gaze rakes over your whole body. Something about his stare is so loving, yet so lustful at the same time. And that very nearly sends you over the edge. 

You shoot a hand down to grab Paterson’s with an out of breath “Stop or I’m gonna cum.” He freezes and looks up to your face with confusion and concern. “I want to cum on your cock, Pat.” You add looking back at him through half-lidded eyes. He groans and leaps back on top of you to capture your lips, open mouthed, with his. 

As your tongues swirl around one another, you reach between your bodies searching for Pat’s cock. It’s not difficult to find. It’s big, swollen, red, and the head is already sticky with leaking precum. The instant your fingers curl around his shaft, Pat moans into your mouth. 

You flatten your free hand on his chest and slowly roll him over so that now he’s the one laying down. You know that he loves that move and you make a point of not letting go of his cock until you’re settled between his legs. Paterson likes it most when you’re in control. You call the shots for him and he does his best to be the best for you. 

Even laying down, his cock juts up from his abdomen without you needing to hold it up. You nose at his balls a bit before licking the full length of his shaft and placing a wet open mouthed kiss to his head. A low moan escapes Pat’s throat as you take him into your mouth.

“Fuuuuuck,” Pat gasps, his hands grasping at the bedsheets, “I love your mouth s-so, shit, so much. Y-you take my cock s-so goodddd - uuuhnfff.” 

You set into a steady pace, bobbing up and down, taking as much of him in your mouth as you can, pumping the remaining portion of his length with a fist. Pat subtly bucks his hips up in time with your movements, so you steady yourself by placing your unoccupied hand on his hip bone. With a vulgar slurp you hollow your cheeks and pull off of his cock, gasping for breath a bit. 

“I need to be inside you, bee,” Pat cups your cheek with one hand, sitting up slightly, “I want to feel you around me.” 

You smile and lean down to press a final light kiss to his tip before moving in to hover above his length. Bracing your hands on Pat’s shoulders, you sink down slowly onto his cock. Both of you moan loudly and Pat pulls you close so that your upper bodies are flush and your foreheads touch. 

“Ohhh, fuck, Pat,” You whine, intertwining your arms around his neck.

“Sssshit, so tight, so wet, so good, bee,” Paterson continues to mumble incoherent adjectives as you start to bounce on his lap. The slap-slap-slap sound of skin on skin fills the bedroom, punctuated by moans and grunts. 

Pat fills you up with that burning stretch that you love. His tip slams into your g-spot every time you bring your hips down to meet his thrusting up. You bury your face in the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there, and eliciting a whimper from Paterson. 

His arms are wrapped around your entire form, but he untangles one just enough to slip a hand down to rub your clit. The contact is electric and your thighs shake. You have to clutch onto Pat’s shoulders to keep yourself steady. With his breath right in your ear, you notice that it’s heavier and turned to a rhythmic panting. Words aren’t coming to him anymore which means . . .

“I - I’m close, bee,” He gasps. You smile into his shoulder and lift your head so your lips brush his ear. 

“Yeah? Are y-you, fuck, are you gonna c-cum in m-my little cuhhnt, Paterson?” You’re struggling with words as well, but he drops his head to your shoulder when you use his full name. “C’mon baby, ohhh fuck, I want you to cum with me.” 

Pat somehow nods without lifting his head and mumble moans his assent into your neck. Both of your hips speed up moving in time together. And even as he loses control of his words, Paterson doesn’t stop lavishing your clit with his fingers. 

“I’m - I - I’m -” He stammers but leans up to rest his forehead against yours again. 

“Me - me too - ohhh fuck,” Your eyes squeeze shut as you feel yourself approaching your climax, “Cum with me, baby.” 

Your orgasm tears through you first, and the clenching of your walls pulls Paterson over the edge. The hot warmth of his cum leaks from between your legs, running down your thighs. You both exhale. Pat drops his head down to rest against your chest, between your breasts. You start to giggle which leads him to chuckle.

Paterson holds you tight as he falls fully back into bed and you steal a slow sleepy kiss before rolling off of him. You curl up together, facing each other, pulling the sheets up over your naked bodies. Pat places a soft kiss to your forehead.

“So, think you can sleep now, bumblebee?” He sighs, wrapping his arms around you. 

You yawn and nuzzle into his chest. “Definitely.”


End file.
